1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method for preparing and packaging meat slices. In particular, exemplary embodiments relate to a method for preparing and packaging meat slices in order to maximize the amount of meat used for a specific application (e.g., bacon, turkey bacon, beef bacon, jerky, etc.).
2. Description of the Related Art
In a related art, a pork belly 1 of a pig may be cut into slices to make bacon. However, when slicing the pork belly 1 in the related art, the pork belly 1 must be cut to conform to the standard packaging size 2 of standard bacon packaging material in order to ensure that the bacon slices can fit into the standard packaging size 2 of standard bacon packaging material. Therefore, in the related art, excess pork belly 3 (as shown in FIG. 1) that is greater than the size 2 of standard bacon packaging material must be cut off and either discarded or used as lower value pork (e.g., restaurant pork belly or bacon bits). Moreover, even if the excess pork belly 3 is used as bacon bits, restaurants and consumers are not willing to pay as much for bacon bits in comparison to bacon slices.
Thus, there is a need for a method to cut the pork belly in order to maximize the amount of pork belly that can be used for bacon. This will ensure that no excess pork belly 3 gets wasted or used for lower value pork (e.g., restaurant pork belly or bacon bits). Moreover, there is a need to package the maximized bacon slices for selling to grocery stores and consumers.